Adabat
Adabat (アダバタ Adabata?) is a Town Stage/Village that appears in Sonic Unleashed. It is a beautiful stilt house village blessed with plenty of sun, wind and water and the villagers there are laid back. Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip visited Adabat during their quest as the sixth continent to restore a powerless Chaos Emerald its energy and a broken continent of the planet back into its place after Dark Gaia's awakening. Description Adabat is based on Southeast Asian locations, such as Indonesia, Thailand, and Cambodia, with features including Buddhist statues and Toraja stilt houses (wooden huts perched upon stilts over shallow water). The level contains many flowing rivers, waterfalls, high cliffs, and ruins. Sonic and Chip come here to find the sixth Gaia Temple, where they learn Chip's true identity as Light Gaia. This is also where the Egg Lancer is fought. History During the beginning of Sonic Unleashed, Adabat's continent was torn away from the Earth's mantle when Dr. Eggman awoke Dark Gaia, resulting in the planet shattering into pieces (in the Wii/PS2 version, Teanchai and his family immigrated to Adabat after the earthquakes from the earth's shattering destroyed their ancestral home). A while afterwards, Sonic the Hedgehog and Chip traveled to Adabat to find the Gaia Temple Professor Pickle had located in that area. After finding a key fragment to the entrance to the Gaia Temple in Jungle Joyride at night, Sonic and Chip left Adabat to investigate elsewhere as the Temple still remained hidden to them. Later, after restoring Shamar's continent, Sonic and Chip returned to Adabat to renew their investigation, where they found another key fragment during their daytime search. Having enough key fragments to make a whole key now, Sonic and Chip returned to Adabat, where they accessed the Gaia Temple and not only returned Adabat and its continent to their proper place with the Temple and the Chaos Emeralds, but also restored Chip's memories. Back in Adabat, Chip explained to Sonic that he was Light Gaia, a deity of light that fought Dark Gaia since the beginning of time in a never-ending cycle where Dark Gaia destroys the world after millions of years of sleep for then to have Chip put it back together. As night then fell and Sonic transformed into Sonic the Werehog, Sonic deduced that Chip was the reason he remained mentally unaffected in his Werehog form, but Chip disagreed and explained to Sonic that he kept his personality because his heart was too strong to succumb to the darkness. Chip then thanked Sonic for showing him the world, having had a fun time doing it, and for helping getting his memories back. Chip then tried to leave to fight Dark Gaia alone, but Sonic convinced him to let him help him to the end. Later on, as Chip called the Gaia Temples to fight Dark Gaia, the tremors from Adabat's Gaia Temple rising from the ground could be felt all the way to the village. Noble locations In the point-and-click HUB world of the Wii/PlayStation 2 version, many of the featured parts of Adabat are shown. These spots include: *Shallow Waters *Central Pier *Boat House *Village Entrance *Sacred Shrine (Sonic the Werehog) Trivia *The family in Adabat seem to be the only known people throughout the entirety of Sonic Unleashed implied to have their own indigenous language in active use - when Nagi meets Sonic and Chip, she first makes sure that the travelers can comprehend her speech, likely meaning that her native tongue is not one of the game's six selectable languages. *In an unlockable cutscene, Sonic and Chip are under a palm tree drinking coconut juice. When Chip finished all of his coconut juice and Sonic gives him his, Chip drinks deeply from it and gets his head stuck. He falls over a small cliff and the coconut hits Sonic; the thud from Chip's fall causes more coconuts to fall onto Sonic's head, giving Chip the idea to drink from all of them at the same time with a lot of straws as Sonic watches in amusement. *The two photographer ghosts from the 3D animated movie, Sonic: Night of the Werehog, make cameo appearances in one of the 360/PS3-version Adabat missions, "Fright Fight." They also appear in one of the 360/PS3-version Spagonia missions, "Tower Terror." *In the Wii/PS2 version, the floor of the Adabat Gaia Gate is covered by a two-foot layer of water. In the Spagonia Gaia Gate, there are two fountains of water on either side of the steps (like the water fountains in Italy), making them the only two Gaia Gates with water in them. Category:Villages Category:Earth Locations